The First Queen
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: Azruphel isn't ready to wed and have children, and she certainly doesn't want to be Numenor's first queen. But Elros Tar-Minyatur has smiled on her, and she can't refuse a king. Featuring chocolate, accidental swims in the Numenorean sea, and troublesome cats and cousins.


Oh no! I posted the unedited version before! Oh my god I'm mortified. Thanks to everyone who pointed out the typos and tipped me off. Here is the true version. Please re-read:)

"You are to be a queen Azruphel. A queen of men." her mother had smiled as she said those words, her eyes filled with pride. Azruphel had tried with all of her heart to smile back. But how could she? To marry a man so great and high as Tar-Minyatur was an honor, but she was afraid. She was not ready to wed, to have children. She did not want to be a queen. But Tar-Minyatur had smiled on her. And when he had visited their house he had smiled at her. And yes, she had smiled back. Because he was the king, and because he was handsome. There was no mistaking that. But how could she have guessed that he would be ready to marry her? Why her? Had she simply caught his eye like a bright bauble? The queen of Numenor. She still remembered the time before her family had come here. She had been a small child, but she remembered. She remembered Middle-earth. And now she was to be the first queen of Numenor. So she sat curled in her chambers on a couch built into an alcove in the wall with a large window. Her favorite spot. She did not want to leave her childhood home for a palace. The orchard sang in the wind. Tinuviel purred against her side, rubbing his smooth silver head against her hand.

"I don't know what I'll do Tinuviel. I'm no queen. I'm a dreamy girl who lives half in the clouds. How can I lead a people?"

"Azruphel? Is someone out there with you?" It was her mother.

"No. Just Tinuviel." She wiped her eyes and rearranged her face, standing up.

"Ah. You look so lovely." Her mother paused. "Oh Azruphel, you're getting so big." Her eyes were tearing up, but she was beaming. "The king, he has paid us a surprise visit. Get ready for dinner, he wants to see you." Her mother's eyes were bright with excitement. Azruphel tried to smile back and nodded.

"Alright."

"Should I send someone to help you-?"

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself."

"I love you. You will glow tonight my daughter."

"I love you to." She watched her mother leave and sighed, settling down before the mirror, brushing her dark hair out so it shone like a river in the night. No need to change, her dress was fine. She carefully twisted some of her hair into an elaborate crown of braids, leaving the rest down. With practiced ease she applied the paint to her eyes, and slid the bangles over her slim wrists. There. Preparing herself for sale. She surveyed herself in the mirror. It was true. She was a woman now. She hardly recognized the girl staring back. Time for dinner

xxxxxxxxx

Azruphel tentatively entered their dining hall. A rush of warmth and music, and the smell of food, greeted her. Already she heard wine induced laughter. Well, the wine of Numenor was strong. Her parents sat at the head of the table, on either side of the king. There was an empty seat next to him. For her surely. He was laughing, his black hair braided and smooth, his gray eyes clear and piercing. He was handsome. Her mother was beaming. Of course. She was her parent's only surviving child. Their pride. And she was to be queen. She knew she was a fool. A silly girl, an ungrateful child, for fearing. The king's eyes fell on her first, and they lit up. She looked down and blushed, walking forward slowly and kneeling before him.

"Hail Tar-Minyatur."

"And hail to you Lady Azruphel." He reached down and helped her up, and softly kissing her hand.

"Please sit next to me." His eyes were kind. And they were deep. She could see the elven light glowing within them.

The dinner passed in a haze for her. She conversed with the king, her mind never truly focusing. She knew not how long dinner lasted, but it seemed like moments after she sat that the king stood and asked her if she would walk in the gardens with him.

"It would be an honor."

She took his offered arm and tried to keep pace with his long strides. The gardens were soft and magical; the warmth of the day passed still radiated from the stones. Fragrant blossoms and vines curled around fruit and flower bearing trees, night birds and fountains sang with the sea. The darkness only served to make everything more beautiful. She breathed deeply.

"Your family keeps a beautiful garden My Lady." The king was speaking to her in his clear voice.

"Thank you your grace."

"You can call me by my name My Lady."

"Minyatur?"

"Elros. The name my mother gave me."

"Elros…it is a beautiful name. Please then, if you so wish, call me Azruphel."

"Thank you…Azruphel."

They silently walked the gardens, eventually coming to the edge, a small wall surrounding the last jut of rock before the cliffs plunged down to the singing sea glowing in the light of the moon. Azruphel breathed in the salt air. Finally the king spoke.

"You do not have to wed me if you wish not to Azruphel."

"What? Why would I wish otherwise? It is my honor your-Elros."

"No. It would be my honor to wed you. I understand your fear, your uncertainty. It is unfair to ask you to leave everything you hold dear behind and come to be a queen of a man you hardly know." His eyes were kind, and the light of the stars and moon seemed to illuminate him with a heavenly light. She surveyed him carefully.

"I…Thank you. For understanding."

"Of course." His eyes were sad.

"What I mean is, thank you or understanding my reservations. But uncertainty does not mean I don't wish to marry you. It simply means I want to know you better first. To spend more time with you. And then to decide. Forgive me if I disrespect you with my foolish words."

"No. Your words are not foolish, but wise. It would be my honor to get to know you better. I would have you wed me not because I ask it, but because you wish It." he smiled at her, and there was kindness and warmth in his eyes. She smiled back.

"Well then. Let's start now. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Ah. Here, let us sit." He sat down on a bench facing the sea, and gestured for her to sit next to him. She did so, taking care to sit so that there was a space between them. But not too much.

"I enjoy many things. To wander this island, our home is a great love of mine. And I love to look to the heavens, and also to the earth. And to read is a great love of mine.

"Really? I have no greater passion then to read. I love to hear of the legends of Middle Earth. My favorite is Beren and Luthien. A story which you draw your blood form." She felt a panic fill her again. He was part of that story. He was descended from the figures of the legends. What place did she have with him? He must have seen it in her eyes.

"Yes. But each of us is part of our own legend." he looked briefly at the evenstar, and she saw sadness in his eyes.

"What else do you enjoy? I have heard you much love to play music, is there anything else?" she smiled at him again.

"Well I…" He paused, and looked embarrassed. "I don't tell anyone, but I oft write poetry, and a passion of mine is to paint.

"Really? Why don't you tell anyone? That's wonderful!"

"I don't know. Maybe because I've never been willing to share any of it with anyone. Not to read or to see."

"But I'm sure it's lovely. Well. I'll make you a deal your grace. I myself secretly write stories. Just little things. Ramblings really, stories about elves and men of the first age. And I even write songs of them. And sing them. Alone in my chambers. No one in my family, and none of my friends sees or hears any of this. But if you show me your poetry, and your paintings, I'll show you my stories, and my songs." she looked at him tentatively wondering at herself. His eyes sparkled.

"I would like that very much. On my next visit I shall bring my secrets if you show me your own. I promise."

"It is a deal then."

"Thank you Azruphel. Well then, I suppose your mother and father are missing you. Shall we return?" He stood again, and she took his arm. They walked silently back through the gardens, towards the light of the house. At the door she paused.

"Thank you. This was lovely."

"It was. Thank you my lady."

"Azruphel is fine, remember. Don't forget your promise your grace."

"Elros. I won't."

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Without knowing what she was doing she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek briefly. He blinked in surprise.

"Goodnight Elros." She smiled, trying not to blush, and walked into he light of her house.

That night as she lay in bed, holding Tinuviel, she was still nervous, and unsure. But she was also hopeful, and maybe she was even exited. She dreamed of elves.

Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Coming up- Elros wants to pint Azruphel and she misinterprets what he means by that. Problems arise. And we see why exactly Elros was so interested in Azruphel in the first place. Also, poetry, chocolate, and an accidental swim in the sea.


End file.
